Darth Maul
Darth Maul is a character and villain from the Star Wars series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Darth Maul vs Carnage * Darth Maul vs. Darth Vader * Darth Maul Vs Raiden * Wolverine vs. Darth Maul With Star Wars-Verse * Harry Potter-Verse VS Star Wars-Verse Completed Death Battles * Akuma vs Darth Maul * Darth Maul vs Spider-man Battles Royale * Sith Lord Battle Royale(Blippeeddeeblah) History Originally a warrior of the Nightbrother clan on the planet Dathomir, inhabited by the dominant Nightsister witchcraft society led by Mother Talzin, Maul was taken under the guidance of Darth Sidious to be his Sith apprentice. Maul eventually makes his presence known to the Jedi when ordered by Sidious to capture Queen Padmé Amidala as part of their deal with the Trade Federation, managing to mortally wound Qui-Gon Jinn before Obi-Wan Kenobi slices Maul in half at the waist, with the bifurcated Sith falling to his assumed death. But Maul survived, though his mind was broken from the ordeal as he ended up on the junk planet Lotho Minor. During the Clone Wars, Maul was found by his brother Savage Opress and brought to Talzin to restore his mind. Maul, feeling cheated out of the glory he was to play in Sidious's master plan, enacted revenge on Obi-Wan while establishing a criminal empire on Mandalore. Though he got his revenge on Obi-Wan, Maul's criminal empire fell apart when Sidious intervened. Since then, Maul acted in the shadows and bides his time to make his move during the starting days of the Rebellion Alliance against his former master's empire. Death Battle Info Lightsaber: *Double-bladed, or saberstaff *Constructed by Maul himself *Meant to replicate the staffs used by the Iridonians *Effective for battling multiple opponents *Rare in his age, which caught opponents off guard *Can be spun fast enough to form a blast shield *Temporarily owned a darksaber Arts: *Form VII: Maul's preferred style of combat; based on ferocity, he relies solely on physical prowess powered by his emotions *Form VI: The way of the diplomat, much more moderate than Form VII *Jar'Kai: The use of multiple blades; In Maul's case, two *Dun Moch: The use of taunts or distractions to pressure opponents *Teras Kasi: Unarmed combat Force: *Force Telekinesis *Force Choke *Force Pull *Force Speed- Can run five times faster than a human *Force Healing *Force Concealment *Force Scream *Jedi Mind Trick *Force Mind *Battlemind *Force Rage *Heart Stun *Dark mind repels mind readers *Can hide his Force Signature Misc.: *Built his own speeder, Bloodfin *Can fight while mounted on Bloodfin *Built several droids by aid of the force; including black eye surveillance droids and the assassin protocol droid C3PX *New cybernetic legs increase strength and speed even further *Can use a blaster with surprising accuracy *Can use a Lanvarok polearm *Expert in stealth Feats *Survived being bisected and falling down a Naboo reactor pit, out of sheer hatred alone *One of few individuals who could duel Darth Sidious for more than an instant *Can shatter bones with his arms without Force Augmentation *Can break out of durasteel handcuffs *Can move faster than the eye can track without force Augmentation *Dodged a point-blank wrist rocket *Caught crossbow arrows and threw them back *Pulled a several-ton shuttle with the force *Resisted Force Lightning from a Sith Lord, but not from Sidious himself *Killed Death Watch leader Pre Visla and briefly ruled Mandalore *Killed Jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn *Survived on Mustafar with no provisions and broken limbs for 17 days before he was 10 *Destroyed hundreds upon hundreds of assassin droids non-stop during his trial to become a Sith Lord. *Killed a Yuuzhang Vong, beings who live outside the force and can't be affected by it, with his bare hands *Survived multiple bone fractures, falls, collisions and impalements that would have killed a regular person *Took revenge against Obi-Wan by murdering his significant other in front of him and leaving him to grieve in his prison cell Flaws *Prefers not to use Force abilities during battle *Cannot use Force lightning *Often underestimates opponents Trivia *Despite it being debatably his most famous attribute, in and out of the universe, Maul is not the first sith to wield a double-bladed lightsaber. *A copy of Maul was used to test Vader, and while he brought the Sith to his knees, he was ultimately defeated Gallery 3084994019_2_3_OrnGL2i9.jpg|Maul's robotic legs, as seen in The Clone Wars Bloodfin_negvv.jpg|Bloodfin File:Darth_Maul_lightsaber_reveal.png|Maul's iconic lightsaber Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Cyborg Category:Darkness Users Category:Disney Characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Movie Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Sword Wielders Category:Villains